fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Teslium
| saurian_name = Kojcaim (Ka) /'kosh•kām/ | systematic_name = Unbiquadium (Ubq) /'ün•bī•kwo•dē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Teslium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Moselium | right_element = Daltonium | particles = 454 | atomic_mass = 332.7553 , 552.5531 yg | atomic_radius = 181 , 1.81 | covalent_radius = 193 pm, 1.93 Å | vander_waals = 210 pm, 2.10 Å | nucleons = 330 (124 }}, 206 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.66 | nuclear_radius = 8.26 | half-life = 47.560 Gy | decay_mode = | decay_product = Dm | electron_notation = 124-8-22 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 32, 21, 8, 3 | oxistates = +2, +3, +4, +5, +6 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.02 | ion_energy = 431.8 , 4.476 | electron_affinity = 33.7 kJ/mol, 0.350 eV | molar_mass = 332.755 / | molar_volume = 17.392 cm /mol | density = 19.133 }} | atom_density = 1.81 g 3.46 cm | atom_separation = 307 pm, 3.07 Å | speed_sound = 778 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 922.03 , 1659.65 648.88 , 1199.98 | boiling_point = 2679.28 K, 4822.70°R 2406.13°C, 4363.03°F | liquid_range = 1757.24 , 3163.04 | liquid_ratio = 2.91 | triple_point = 921.98 K, 1659.56°R 648.83°C, 1199.89°F @ 3.9859 , 2.9896 | critical_point = 5000.21 K, 9000.37°R 4727.06°C, 8540.70°F @ 39.5262 , 390.095 | heat_fusion = 11.422 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 263.136 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.07319 /(g• ), 0.13175 J/(g• ) 24.355 /(mol• ), 43.839 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 3.79 Absolute: 1.27 | atom_abund = 2.99 |below_element = Armstronium}} Teslium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Tu and 124. Teslium was named in honor of (1856–1943), who made revolutionary contributions to and . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Ubq) or simply element 124. Teslium is the fourth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Teslium atom contains 330 s (124 s, 206 s) that make up the and well as 124 s orbiting around the center. The electrons arrange to form 124-8-22 notation. Since it is the fourth element of the g-block series, g-orbital should contain four electrons, but actually there are none as wants three electrons in f-orbital and one in p-orbital instead. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , teslium has no s. The longest-lived is Tu with a very long of 47.56 billion years, three-and-a-half times longer than the current age of the at 13.8 billion years. It s to another isotope that lasts billions of years, Dm. Another interesting isotope is Tu with a half-life of 9.5 billion years, over twice as long as the age of the Earth. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 20,000 years and the majority of these have half-lives less than 2 hours. Like every element beyond , teslium has several metastates, one is very long-lived. Tu has a half-life of 2203 years, making it the second most stable metastate after Ta}}, the second longest has a half-life of just 2.73 hours for Tu, the third longest is 7.65 minutes for Tu, and the fourth longest is 134 milliseconds for Tu. Chemical properties and compounds As it is typical of lavoisoids, teslium is chemically active and forms wide variety of compounds. Teslium has the of 1.02, first of 4.48 eV, and of 1.81 Å, which show that this metal is quite reactive. Teslium mainly acquires a +6 , meaning it can easily form compounds like hexahalides (such as TuF ), trichalcides (TuO ), and dipnictides (TuP ). Teslium can also acquire lower oxistates: +2 ( ), +3 ( ), +4 ( ) and +5 ( ). In the +4 state, it can form tetrahalides (TuCl ), dichalcides (TuS ), subpnictides (Tu N ), and even binary compounds with (TuC) and (TuSi). Teslium dissolves readily in s and soon reacts, and forms a soapy solution when dissolved in water. It can even react with to form teslium(IV) acetate (Tu(CH CO ) ), a kind of organoteslium compound. Another such compound is teslium(III) citrate (TuC H O ), obtained by reacting the metal with . Teslium can easily form s, including teslium(II) fluoride (TuF ), teslium(IV) fluoride (TuF ), teslium(VI) fluoride (TuF ), teslium(II) chloride (TuCl ): pinkish white crystalline salt, and teslium(IV) chloride (TuCl ). Teslium most commonly forms a trioxide, teslium(VI) oxide (TuO ) when exposed to air for a short time. Another chalcide is teslium(VI) sulfide (TuS ), which is a red solid while elemental sulfur is yellow. Teslium(IV) carbide (TuC) is a hard refractive solid obtained when teslium reacts with charcoal in the fire. Teslium(VI) phosphide (TuP ) is a pale blue powder formed when the element reacts with in the presence of a . :Tu + 2 PH → TuP + 3 H Examples of teslium salts are teslium(VI) carbonate (Tu(CO ) ) and teslium(VI) thiocyanate (Tu(SCN) ), which is a yellow liquid whose melting point is 5°C and boiling point 99°C. It can form s, such as Tu(SN) , obtained when teslium metal dissolves in molten . Physical properties Teslium is a silver metal 19 times denser than water like . Its molar volume is 17.4 cm /mol, which is calculated by dividing molar mass by density. Teslium has a s. The , rate of propagation of atoms vibrating, is slow, at 778 m/s, more than twice the speed of sound through the air. Like most metals, teslium is solid at room temperature. The metal melts at 649°C and boils at 2406°C. Teslium's is virtually identical to its melting point, but under a pressure of 4 pascals, where all three states allow to exist in equilibrium. Below that pressure, liquid teslium would be non-existent. Opposite of triple point on the is , which is a boiling point at a minimum pressure where is stable. For teslium, it is 4727°C and 39½ megapascals. Hence its name after the pioneer of magnetism, the of teslium is like most elements (at 64%), meaning it has properties to attract by the presence of external caused by unpaired electrons. However, it becomes when cooled to −28°C. Diamagnetism means it can repel in the presence of external field, opposite to that of paramagnetism, and can levitate. Occurrence It is certain that teslium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but it is believe to exist somewhere in the . This element can theoretically be produced naturally in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Additionally, this element can also be made artificially in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial teslium more abundant than natural teslium in the universe. An estimated abundance of teslium in the universe by mass is 3.79 , which amounts to 1.27 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of teslium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Tu. : + + 20 n → Tu : + + 23 n → Tu There had been an attempt to synthesize teslium without enriching it with neutrons. In the near future, teslium shall successfully be made here on Earth. Category:Lavoisides